Nowadays, in batteries or rechargeable batteries use is often made of media which can heat up and evaporate upon an increase in temperature as a result of, e.g., local defects in the interior of the electrode stack. As a result, the battery or the rechargeable battery can become distended and burst. As a result of the admittance of oxygen that is then made possible, the organic electrolytes can catch fire and burn away the battery. There is therefore interest in identifying such a change in the state of the rechargeable battery or of the battery at the earliest possible stage and as reliably as possible.
There is therefore the need to provide a concept for determining a state of a rechargeable battery or of a battery which makes it possible to identify a state or a change in state at an early stage and/or with high reliability.